With development of information technology, mobile terminals such as smart phones have been widely used in people's daily lives. Currently, various applications are usually installed in a mobile terminal to meet various needs of people. For example, a mobile terminal may be provided with an acceleration sensor, which may be used in applications such as step counting, switching screen rotation direction of a display device and the like, and which may be also used for functions such as monitoring vibrations during a camera shooting; a mobile terminal may be provided with an acoustic sensor, so as to realize a speech input function of a microphone or to monitor ambient noise; or, a mobile terminal may be provided with a pressure sensor for using in applications, such as monitoring ambient pressure or height and the like.
However, existing sensors are manufactured through Micro-electromechanical Systems (MEMS) manufacturing processes and then assembled to mainboards of mobile terminals, such that they have a low integration level.